I'm Sorry I Kissed You
by AmayaAmazing
Summary: Hermione Granger is Head Girl. Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. Will they but heads or learn to get along? A cute one-shot.


I slid open the door to the Head Boy and Girl's cabin, and flung myself into the seat. It would be a pain this year, not getting to sit with Harry and Ron, but it was only a two hour ride, and I was sure that whoever Head Boy was would be smart, and capable and—My thoughts were interrupted as the door slid open once more. My mouth fell open as a smirking blonde stepped into the room.

"You?" I demanded, before I could stop myself. The smirk on the young Malfoy's face disappeared for a split second, before returning with more vigor.

"What do you mean me?" He said, eyeing me, a look of humor in his eyes. "Of course me. I'm a talented purebred. The question is…you? I thought that Dumbledore would at least have the sense to not choose a Mudblood for Head Girl." I bridled at the offense before frowning and turning away to look out the window. It vaguely registered when he took the seat across from me. Soon the train was moving quickly out of the station. I turned to look at him coldly. He was leaning against the window, with his eyes closed, but I could tell by his breathing that he wasn't asleep.

"Well. Are you going to show me your plans for the inter-house relations?" I asked scowling. He opened his steely grey eyes to look at me.

"Oh, come on Granger. Don't pretend that you don't have everything planned out to the very last detail." His face was unreadable as he stared into my eyes; I quickly blushed and turned away.

"Well, I had some ideas…" I trailed off, opening my trunk and pulling out a notebook. I pushed it across the table that was between us towards him. He opened it and scanned the pages quickly, his face blank.

"It's fine." He shoved it back towards me. "But, the wearing dress robes off your house colour is a terrible idea. Since you and I will have to go together," he grimaced, "as Head Boy and Girl, red and green, is too Christmas-y. I think the female should have to get dress robes that are the colour of the male's house." I frowned again, but nodded. "Alright, well, I'll run these to McGonagall, and get permission." I nodded again and watched as he stood up and shut the door of the cabin.

I sighed and laid across the seat, with my knees bent, and eyes closed. I could already tell this was going to be the year from hell. A few minutes later Malfoy entered the room again, and slid wordlessly into the seat across from me once more. We sat in silence until he stood up and began to put on his robes.

I stared at him as he pulled off the grey sweater he was wearing, revealing a pale, yet toned body.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as he reached into his trunk and pulled out his uniform.

"Obviously, I'm changing." He muttered, pulling on the white collared shirt. I tried not to watch as he pulled off his tight jeans, revealing silky green boxers with a nice package showing through. I honestly tried, I swear, but gave up as he pulled on his black slacks, and buttoned his shirt. "Aren't you going to change?" He asked, tying his tie. He already had on the grey sweater vest and Slytherin robes before I answered.

"Not in front of you!" I gasped, clutching my uniform to my chest. He looked at me and smirked.

"I'll close my eyes. Trust me, you're nothing to look at." He said slowly. I felt my face grow warm in offense, but nodded glumly, as he fell back into his seat, facing the door with his eyes in fact closed. I quickly pulled off my sweater and replaced it with a white button up shirt. I then kicked off my jeans and replaced it with a grey skirt. I buttoned up the buttons, and slid on the tie.

"You can open your eyes." I said in a small voice. His eyes flickered open without moving from the doors. I shook off an odd feeling before pulling on the grey sweater and my cloak. We slipped into silence again, until the train began to shutter to a stop.

"McGonagall said that the preparations will begin immediately. I gave her the money to make a down payment, so the robes will all be 50% off for students. That way…some people…will be able to afford robes that aren't hideous." I rolled my eyes but nodded. "All students, like you said, will be required to find a partner who resides in a different house than their own, and if one cannot be found by Wednesday, one will be provided for them. On Wednesday after classes, we will escort the first and second years and their dates to Madame Malkin's, on Thursday, the third and fourth years, and their dates, and on Friday, the fifth and sixth years and their dates who haven't gone yet. On Saturday before the dance, we take anyone who's left." I sighed and nodded. When would I have time to study with all this traveling?

I slipped passed him and slid open the door, and climbed quickly down the stairs to catch up with Harry and Ron. I jumped into the carriage they sat in with Luna, Ginny, and Neville.

"Oy! Hermoine, we heard Malfoy is Head Boy." Ron said grinning. "How is that?" I scowled and shrugged.

"Positively dreadful, what else could it be?" I said quietly. Harry and Ron both laughed. "Anyway, now that we're done laughing at my predicament, I have a little sneak peak as to what to expect. Let's just say that you all need to find dates that are in different houses before Wednesday."

"Different houses?" Ginny squeaked, looking over at Harry whose hand was wrapped around hers. "What happens if we don't find a date?"

"One will be provided for you." I muttered.

"Who are you going to go with then?' Ron asked, rolling his eyes.

"Er…Well…Unfortunately, it was decided that Malfoy and I would go together, being heads of houses. It's to…promote…inter-house relations." I sighed, and fell against Neville whose face turned bright red. Harry and Ron both looked at me and busted out laughing again. I frowned.

"Will you two shut up?" I scowled and crossed my arms. "I don't enjoy being laughed at."

"I'm not, just laughing at you." Harry laughed again, "Malfoy, hates you! And he has to go with you…"

"Well. I didn't know that going on a date with me was such an awful thing." I said stiffly, my face red.

"That's not what I meant." Harry said frowning.

"So, Luna, how was your holiday?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh, it was delightful. My father and I went Crumple-Horned Snorkack hunting." She smiled widely.

"Oh…Er…Did you catch any?" I asked, stifling a laugh.

"No. Then again, it's off season of course." I was about to ask when the Crumple-Horned Snorkack season was, but we had already arrived at the castle.

"So, Harry, who do you reckon you'll take sense you can't take Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Dunno. Oy! Luna." Harry called, catching up to her. "Reckon you'll be my date?"

"Oh, sure. It'd be like having a friend." Luna said smiling.

"Luna, for the last time, we are your friends." Harry said, softly, falling back to Ron.

"You always have it easy." Ron frowned.

"I could get Sarah Fawcett to go with you." Luna said in her soft singsong voice.

"Er…Thanks." Ron muttered, scratching at his neck.

"I reckon I'll ask Hannah Abbott." Neville said blushing. I smiled.

"That would be so cute Neville." I said softly. We entered the great hall, I half listened as Dumbledore announced the dance and explained the circumstances, followed by a wave of gossip and giggling. I slowly slumped forward until my head rested against the table.

"Now, prefects get the password from the head of your house and show the first years to their dorms. And, Head Boy and Head Girl, come see me to get your password."

"Our password?" I asked aloud, standing up amongst the other students, and fighting against the way of the crowd. Finally I reached Dumbledore sitting at the front of the Great Hall.

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." He said in his warm voice. I glanced to the side to see Malfoy next to me.

"Good evening Headmaster." I said softly, Malfoy gave him a curt nod.

"Very good. Now, as you may, or may not know, depending on whom you speak to, there is a common room and dormitory for the Head Boy and Head Girl. It is located on the third floor, where, Miss Granger, you might remember where Fluffy was kept." I nodded, "The password is," He leaned forward to us, "Unity. You're dismissed."

"Thank you headmaster." Malfoy and I said in unity. I brushed past Malfoy, keeping a steady stride, a good distance in front of him.

"You know, when you're showing somebody where something is, it's actually required that you keep pace with them, so they ought not to fall behind, Miss Granger." Snape murmured softly, coming up behind me with Malfoy's struggling arm in his grip.

"Oh, I apologize, Professor Snape, I hadn't realized that he had fallen behind." I said softly, he nodded, signaling that I had pulled off the lie.

"You see, I don't talk to her much, her being a Mudblood and all." Draco snapped, I stiffened, and turned red.

"Well, I suggest, as you have to work together this year, that you learn to communicate, Miss Granger, and Mr. Malfoy. The headmaster will not tolerate two feuding heads." Snape said, pushing Malfoy towards me. I nodded.

"Thank you professor. I will take care to make sure he doesn't fall behind." I grabbed Malfoy's wrist.

"Don't touch me!" He sneered, yanking his hand away. My eyes widened and with a huff I began walking towards the staircase at a slower pace.

When we finally reached the opening, I muttered "unity", to the suit of armour by the door, and it swung open. I walked straight to the door, marked head girl, and slammed it behind me.

"The nerve of him!" I shrieked out loud, throwing myself upon the bed and falling into a fitful sleep.

It had been two days since Malfoy and I had spoken, so naturally I was surprised when he approached me Wednesday morning.

"This morning Dumbledore will make the announcement that all first years and their dates will stay in the Great Hall after dinner." He said quickly, his eyes focused on my face.

"Alright." I muttered turning away. I saw him frown out of the corner of my eye.

"You don't like to look at me." It wasn't a question.

"I would think you would find it offensive if a Mudblood such as myself were to look at you, and your pure-blooded-ness." I hissed and walked out of the common room, my books clenched to my chest. I practically jogged to the Great Hall and slammed into the seat next to Ron.

"Hey there Hermione." Ginny said smiling. Harry looked over at the exasperated look on my flushed faced.

"Malfoy?" He asked, biting off a piece of toast

"He's such an arrogant git!" I burst. "I can't believe him."

"Well, it is Malfoy." Ron said around a mouth full of something. "Git is his middle name." We all started laughing.

"Actually, my middle name is Lucius." A cold voice said. I turned to see a rather narked Malfoy. My mouth fell open as we continued walking towards the Slytherin table.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron chuckled looking between Harry and I. We both shrugged and went back to eating.

The rest of my day went quickly, after my last class I put my stuff in the common room, and dropped off my cloak and sweater, leaving me in the white button up, tie, and skirt. To my relief I managed to make it down to the Great Hall without running into Malfoy. I sat gingerly between Ron and Harry who looked at me pleasantly.

"Hermione, your potion today in Snape's was excellent." Ron said, quietly. I almost spit out my juice.

"Well, thank you Ron." I paused. "Did you ever find a date?" I asked softly. Ron shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah. Luna set me up with that Sarah Fawcett." He sighed. "I can already tell this is going to be bloody awful." I laughed and looked over at Ginny.

"How about you?"

"Terry Boot." Ginny sighed; she leaned forward to me. "I think Harry's a little jealous." She whispered. I laughed and asked, "And what about you? Are you jealous of Luna?" Ginny blushed.

"Luna's a good friend, to both Harry and I." Ginny whispered softly, a smile playing at her lips. I nodded. My eyes looked up and focused on Dumbledore as he cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon students. Today is the first day of preparations, for our Inter-House Unity Ball, or as I like to call it, IHUB, though I'm the only one." There were a few chuckles. "Now, as was planned, after I dismiss you all to the common rooms, I would like to have all first and second years, and their dates, stay here, where the Head Boy and Girl, will take you over to Hogsmeade. You are dismissed, goodnight." There was a murmur of consent as many people shuffled out of the room, leaving the younger looking kids. I stood up, along with Malfoy and walked to the front of the room.

"Alright, I need any people who didn't manage to find a date, to come to the front first." A few kids shuffled up from each table, and I quickly paired them together. "Now, follow me." I led them towards the third floor, and to the statue of the one-eyed witch. There was a murmur from the crowd, and even Malfoy looked confused. I murmured the password under my breath, and watched as the hump opened. "Everyone, follow me, and stay together!"

A few minutes later, I led the group towards Madame Malkin's. I ushered the kids in six at a time, to get their measurements, and pick out a style, and reminded them all gingerly to get their dress robes in the male's house colour. I put a responsible looking fourth year (Who was going with a second year), in charge, and walked towards The Three Broomsticks. I sat down and waited for a waitress to come over.

"I'm not used to seeing students during the week." She said smiling. "What can I get for you?"

"I'm escorting students to Madame Malkin's to get dress robes. We're having a ball." I grinned, "I would like a Butterbeer, thank you."

"Alright, no problem, is that all?" I nodded.

"Make that two Butterbeers please." I recognized the cold voice immediately, before I looked up and saw his sliding into the seat across from me. Shock crossed my features before I pulled myself together.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, as she brought the two Butterbeers and sat them in front of us.

"I do enjoy Butterbeer." Malfoy murmured, taking a sip. I scowled.

"Well, go drink it elsewhere." He frowned. "What would your daddy say if he saw you drinking with someone like me?" He shrugged.

"I don't exactly care what my father thinks of me anymore." He paused, as if in thought. "I don't exactly…Like what my father is doing with his life." I didn't respond, as I scrutinized his face, instead I sipped at my drink. I set it down and looked at him. He reached towards my face and brushed cream off my lip with his index finger, and stuck it in his mouth for a second.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly, I could feel myself blushing.

"No need for something this delicious to go to waste." He shrugged and stood up. "We should get going." I nodded and stood up, following him back to Madame Malkin's. The kids were finishing up. I stood outside waiting for the last children to come out, carrying packages of dress robes.

"Is that everyone?" There was a murmur of 'yes's from everyone, and I led them back through the passage. And let them go back to their common rooms. I followed silently behind Malfoy as he walked towards our room. The next day was basically the same. We sent the kids to Madame Malkin's after classes, Malfoy and I went to The Three Broomsticks, and drank a Butterbeer in silence, then came back to collect the kids.

"Today we get our things?" Malfoy asked, as the great hall emptied out besides everyone who hadn't gotten there dress robes yet. I nodded, motioning everyone in the great hall to follow me. Ron caught up with me quickly; I caught sight of his date trailing at the back awkwardly.

"Blimey Hermione, I wish it was the girl's house colour. I reckon red clashes with my hair." Ron muttered shaking his head. I brought my hand to my face to stifle a laugh, and gave Malfoy a dirty look as he failed to do so. Ron shot Malfoy a murderous glare. I smacked them both playfully on the arms.

"Now, now, try to behave." I said in a motherly tone. Malfoy's eyes widened at the contact, but cracked a smile.

"I'll try." Ron grumbled, giving me an odd look. I shrugged it off, and gave the students their instructions before creeping off to the Three Broomsticks once more. I didn't realize Malfoy was behind me until he slid into the seat across from me.

"Shouldn't you be plotting something awful to do to Mudbloods with Zabini?" I said, a smile tugging the corners of my mouth up. He shrugged.

"You lot don't bother me that much." He muttered, staring at his cup.

"That much." I snorted. "As if we bother you at all." He looked up at me, his face expressionless.

"You don't bother me." He said softly. If I hadn't of seen his lips move, I might not have heard him. I looked at him incredulously, and I found myself leaning towards him. I quickly stopped myself.

"Well, I'm glad. We should really be going." I said, jumping to my feet, he nodded and silently followed me to Madame Malkin's. Ron was standing there looking narked.

"Everyone else took off. Said they'd be back in a half an hour. It's been twenty minutes. I know. I've counted." Ron muttered, pushing off from the wall. "I'm going to go find Neville, you two have fun." Before I could say another word he had shoved passed Malfoy and I and disappeared into the street.

"I…What's his problem?" I demanded, turning to face him.

"You touched me earlier." Malfoy said in a questioning tone.

"What do you mean?"

"My arm. Earlier you touched my arm." I looked at his expression for a moment.

"Oh. Yes. You told me not to do that, didn't you." I hissed, my temper rising, I pushed past him and opened the door. Madame Malkin was sitting in a chair at the front of her store, looking exhausted. "Hello Madame Malkin." I said in a false cherry tone. She sighed.

"You guys have sure kept me busy." She chuckled. "But, I take it you two are the main course." She winked. "Then again, I don't see many Gryffindor and Slytherin couples. How long have you two been together?" I felt my face become fiery hot.

"Oh, we're not really a couple. We're the Head Boy and Girl, you see, so it's a custom that we go together." He smirked, "And Miss Granger over here, she doesn't care for me too much."

"Oh like it would matter if I did." I snapped before I could stop myself. "Because, Draco Malfoy, would never be seen with a _person_ such as myself, if it wasn't required by the headmaster." I could feel my face begin to grow hot once more as I turned away from him; I could feel them both staring at me.

"Oh my. I apologize. Shall I fit you first, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked softly, leading him up to a platform and waving her wand around until he was fitted in a white collared shirt, a black tie with a green vest, and a black suit jacket, and black dress pants. "Is this suitable?" She asked him, fixing the last seem. He nodded, and pulled it off quickly, and she wrapped it for him. She looked over at me next and gestured me over. "Do you have anything specific in mind?" I shook my head. "Alright, let me make magic then." She winked at me. A few minutes later, I was draped in a sleeveless green dress, which came to mid thigh. It was cut in a plunging neckline at the top that ended right above my navel. There was a see through fabric in there, with a corset style lacing across it. "Do you like it?"

"Well, it's beautiful." My hand came up to rest against the base of my throat.

"I reckon something a bit longer." Malfoy said from across the room, walking towards me. He ran the back of his hand down the fabric on the side, eliciting a blush from me. She nodded and with a flick of her wand the fabric extended so it reached the floor, and the neckline plunged to just below my navel. "Perfect." He said softly. "We'll take it."

"Well. I suppose my opinion doesn't matter." I huffed. Malfoy turned to me, his expression amused.

"Are you saying you don't like it?"

"Well, no. I do like it but that's besides the point." He held up one finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

"Do you have any heels that would match it?" He asked as she packaged up the dress.

"Heels?" I asked incredulously.

"You're much shorter than I." He said smirking. I looked at him, and realized, that indeed, he was much taller than I was. I sighed and nodded at her, she showed him the shoes, he nodded and she packaged them up too. I stared at him exasperated as he paid for it all and carried it outside with me trailing behind him. I fumbled in my pocket before pulling out some money and handing it to him. "Keep your money." He said softly, by then everyone was back and waiting for us to go back. I ushered everyone forward to go in the direction we came, and took up the back with Malfoy.

"You…What?" I demanded. "You can't just make a donation and pay for half the schools dress clothes, then just by mine." I hissed at him, "And let me carry my own stuff!" I reached towards my parcels and he pulled his arms away.

"No." I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. "What is your problem? You can't be all, 'don't touch me Mudblood' one day, and be all 'chivalrous' the next!" I felt my face growing red, as he looked at me, amused.

"Well, obviously I can." He smirked, "Now come on we're falling behind." I looked around to realize that we had stopped and were indeed falling behind. I felt my hand tense up, my whole conscious was dedicated to making sure I didn't punch him. I stormed off towards the crowd leaving him behind me chuckling. When we arrived back at the castle I reminded the perfects that the dance was to be held in three hours in the great hall, and to alert their houses. I stomped back to my common room and slammed the door behind me. I sat fuming on the couch until Malfoy walked in.

"How can you get mad at me when I'm being nice?" He asked, a smirk plastered to his face. I shrugged and he sat down beside me. "Can you dance?" I looked at him scowling.

"Of course I can dance." I said softly, turning away.

"Can you dance…In heels?" I saw out of the corner of my eye his smirk become more pronounced.

"Well, I…" I stuttered, my face became warm. "I mean…I…" He chuckled.

"Get ready now. I'll give you a lesson." I looked at him and sighed. I got up and he thrust the packages into my arms. I walked into my room and grabbed a strapless bra before slipping out and into the bathroom. I put on the dress quickly and pulled my hair into a loose bun with a few pieces framing my face. I applied a small amount of make up and slipped on the heels before walking back out and tossing my clothes into my room. I turned around and found Malfoy sitting on the couch. He had already changed into his suit. I realized how stunning it was against his pale skin, but quickly shook off the thought. He stood up as I slowly approached him, unsteady in my heels.

"Well, I apologize in advance. I think I might have to touch you." I muttered sarcastically. He smirked as I placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, as he wrapped his free hand around my waist. He took me in a classic 'one-two-three-four' waltz square. After a few minutes he dropped my hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist, and I placed my arms around his neck.

"It's weird without music isn't it?" He murmured, sending shivers up my spine. He reached up towards my hand, "Spin." He whispered as he spun me in a small circle. "And dip." He pushed me backwards and pressed his body against mine. I looked at him and his lips were barely an inch from mine. He seemed to notice it too and quickly pulled me up and stepped away. "Well, I think you've got it." He muttered striding away. I lowered myself onto the couch and stared at my hands until Malfoy tapped me on the shoulder. "We should get down there. It's almost time." I nodded and struggled to get to my feet. Malfoy rolled his eyes and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

"I know you don't want me to touch you." I said softly, "But is there any way that you could help me down the stairs?" He looked at me with an unreadable expression, before laughing and wrapping his arm around my waist and helping me down the stairs. "Thanks." I muttered, pulling away from him before he could do the same. All of the professors were waiting there, dressed in robes of black, and the headmaster in silver.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said cheerily. The Great Hall was empty besides the teacher's tables at the front, where they all sat, and dozens of small round tables around the outskirts of the room. Dobby was there, dressed in a small tuxedo and carrying a plate with small wineglasses with Butterbeer in them. Malfoy and I sat at a table in the back corner. And watched as students shuffled to tables. Harry and Luna spotted us and headed over, along with Ron and his date…Sarah was it? And sat down. I smiled warmly at him, and Malfoy nodded a curt nod without making eye contact. After everyone shuffled in, Dumbledore stood up smiling warmly.

"Good evening everyone! We would like to start this off with the Head Boy and Girl on the dance floor first, followed by prefects, and then everyone else." He announced. Malfoy stood up and pulled me to my feet, and led me to the dance floor with his hand under my elbow as a slow waltz began. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I placed my hand on his shoulder, and we did the same waltz we had practiced before, and soon people surrounded us. He dropped my hand and wrapped it around my waist again, and I set my head on his shoulder. I noticed Pansy Parkinson shooting me a dirty look.

"Your girlfriend looks angry." I whispered into his ear.

"Girlfriend?" When he spoke his warm breath fanned over my ear, making me shiver. "What girlfriend?"

"Oh, what's her name? Pansy." Malfoy chuckled and buried his hand into my hair, holding my face to him.

"That's not my girlfriend. Besides, I think I might be interested in someone." My breath hitched in my throat. There was no reason to feel jealous. Merlin's Beard, had I begun to think there was something between Malfoy and I? The Malfoy, whom I had hated all these years? No. Of course not, this was an assignment, and that was all. I vaguely realized the song had ended when he pulled back slightly as another song began to play. "Do you want to sit down?" I looked up into his steely gray eyes, which seemed a bit warmer.

"Do you think you could stand my presence for another song? This is kind of nice." I murmured, I felt my face grow warm.

"You know what else is nice?" He asked softly, looking into my eyes. I shook my head. He slowly bent his head down and captured my lips with his. I gasped and broke away from him quickly, I turned and began weaving through the crowd eager to exit the Great Hall. I heard him call after me, but he never caught up. As I excited the Great Hall, I pulled off the heels and darted up the stairs.

"Hermione!" I heard a voice call.

"What?" I snapped whipping around to see Harry standing there. "Oh Harry." I sighed, wrapping my arms around him as I felt tears come to my eyes. I buried my head in his shoulder.

"Shhh, shhhh." He murmured, leading me to the Gryffindor common room and setting me in a chair. "Malfoy?" I nodded. "What did he say to you?" Harry demanded, eyes narrowing. I shook my head.

"He…he didn't say anything." I sniffed. "He kissed me."

"He…kissed you?" Harry asked incredulously. I nodded and he shook his head.

Over the next few weeks I took care to avoid Malfoy. I woke up and went to bed extremely early to avoid him. But I couldn't come up with a decent reason as to why I was avoiding him, but that didn't stop me from doing so.

"Do you like him?" Ron demanded on the fourth week during History of Magic. I looked up at him wide-eyed.

"What? Of course not?" I said quickly, shuffling my papers and returning to my essay. I noticed him rolling his eyes at Harry and they both grinned. "What?" I demanded throwing my quill down.

"You like Malfoy." Harry grinned.

"I do not!" I snapped, snatching my quill and returning to my essay with vigor. As soon as class was dismissed I darted out, glad that it was the last class of the day. I took a back corridor to the library, as to avoid the general population when I felt a strong hand grab my wrist from behind me. I twisted around to find a narked Draco Malfoy.

"You're avoiding me." He said softly. "I'm sorry I kissed you." He sighed, leaning against the wall. My face turned red as tears sprung to my eyes.

"Of course you're sorry you kissed a Mudblood like me." I hissed, starting to walk away, but he still had a hold of my wrist and pulled me back.

"That's not what I meant." He muttered. "Obviously I went too far." I looked up at him blushing. I pulled my arm away and he let go.

"I…Need to go to the library." I mumbled, walking away. Malfoy walked after me.

"Can I go with you?" He asked, easily keeping up with my quick pace.

"Why?" I demanded stopping.

"Because I want to." I shrugged and began walking again. I turned around to face him and forced him against the wall.

"Listen." I hissed. "Do you expect me to just forget that you hated and mocked me, for six years? You think I should, just because, for some reason you've taken up some kind of weird interest in me? I mean, what the hell is this? Some kind of crazy dare from Blaine?" He recoiled as if I had slapped him. I walked away and darted up a side staircase to the common room and into my room. I slammed the door behind me and buried my face into my pillow, glad for the first time that I had no classes tomorrow.

I woke up to a soft tapping on my door. I rolled over and wrapped my sheet around my body and pushed open the door to see a shirtless Malfoy leaning in my doorway.

"Can we talk?" He asked softly, taking a step forward. I nodded and stepped back to sit on my bed. "Nice outfit." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes, and looked at him expectantly. "I like…Spending time with you." He murmured, setting his hand on my bare shoulder, I felt my face grow warm. "Now, I want you to tell me…Good or bad?" He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. When I didn't pull away he wrapped one arm around my waist and his free hand held the back of my neck. He moved his soft…. Warm…lips against mine. My hands wound their way into his blonde locks.

After a minute I pulled away, sighing, "Definitely good." He smirked and cupped my face in his hands, placing a peck on my lips, before jumping to his feet. "Where are you going?" I asked in disbelief that he was leaving.

"I'm going to sit out here any wait for you to get ready, so we can go get some food." He smirked and closed the door behind him. I fell back with a happy sigh and a huge smile on my face.

Wow. A twelve page oneshot. That's impressive for me. Hahaha.


End file.
